Niégalo
by Shioow
Summary: - Te odio / Sabes que no es verdad ¿Quieres una prueba de ello? Puedo verlo en el brillo de tus ojos, como miras mis labios sin que yo me percate y en la forma en como dejaste que ese imbécil se fuera de tu lado solo para alcanzarme. Si no es así, entonces niégalo. DanxRuno


**Hola Gente :) Mil sin pasarme por aqui con una historia nueva, aquí les dejo un one Shot DanxRuno, y espero que les guste, va con todo mi amoor ^^  
**

**Aclaraciones** : Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar este one-shot sin fines de lucro

**Summary**: — _Te odio / Sabes que no es verdad ¿Quieres una prueba de ello? Puedo verlo en el brillo de tus ojos, como miras mis labios sin que yo me percate y en la forma en como dejaste que ese imbécil se fuera de tu lado solo para alcanzarme. Si no es así, entonces niégalo_

* * *

**Niégalo**

* * *

— No puedo

Suspiró.

— Si no quieres está bien, no hay problema.

Retiró un mechón celeste que caía sobre su frente y se acomodó el auricular

— No es que no quiera Dan, tengo un compromiso esta tarde que es muy importante para mi.

Tomo aire

— ¿Es una cita?

Dudó en contestar

— Sí

Suspiró en señal de resignación aún sabiendo que ella le escuchaba.

— Entonces, que te vaya bien — colgó

Dejó caer su cuerpo de 18 años sobre su cama, cerró sus ojos y pasó en forma desesperada sus dedos por sus castaños cabellos. Sentía culpa, si, por haber sido tan estúpido, por besarla sin su consentimiento, por disfrutarlo y más aún por irse y no darle ninguna explicación acerca del por que lo hizo.

Le pidió disculpas, y lo único que escucho fue un —_ No te preocupes_ — Era ilógico que no se preocupara. Mandó a la mierda una amistad de mas de 10 años por un estúpido deseo que carcomía su interior y no podía callar, por más que se repitiera mentalmente que era su amiga, la que sabia todos sus secretos, que compartía prácticamente todo y que no podía amarla, aunque ese ultimo pensamiento no lo dejaba desde hace unos 5 años, según él.

Nuevamente recordó el sabor de sus dulces labios tocar los suyos y esa sensación de calidez invadió su cuerpo ante el roce, que luego fue profundizándose hasta perderse juntos en aquel juego de perdición, que, sin saberlo ambos deseaban.

Miró el reloj de su buró, marcaban las 6 pm, tan sumergido en sus pensamientos estuvo que ni se dio cuenta de que había pasado una hora desde que la llamó, una hora desde que se enteró que saldría con otro, como si lo que pasó entre ellos no fuera nada

_— No debio pasar, lo siento —_ Eso fue lo único que el dijo, y luego se marchó, dejándola desconcertada y herida, si era obvio que estaba herida, lo podía ver en sus ojos, por Dios, Si hasta podía leerle los ojos, su mirada, todo, y el se recalcaba que no debía pasar.

Pero el mismo le dijo que no significaba nada, y ella muy bien que lo aprovechó, fruncio su ceño. Se levantó velozmente, tomo su sudadera, debido a que no hacia ni frio ni calor, sus zapatillas, celular y partió.

* * *

Pasó lenta y delicadamente el lápiz delineador negro sobre sus ojos, según Julie, haría que sus verde esmeralda resaltaran más y mataría a cualquiera. Sonrio, tomó el labial rojo, aplico solo un poco y lo esparció por todos sus labios, se miro al espejo y contempló su vestido straples blanco, con un cinturón verde agua bajo sus pechos y luego caía como cascada hasta cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla y sus delicadas sandalias con un poco de tacón que terminaban rodeando el tobillo y se abrochaban. Perfecta.

Miró la hora, las 6 de la tarde en punto. Tomo un pequeño bolso azul cielo y salió. Espero unos minutos y cogió su móvil, marcó y se lo acercó a su oído

— Voy de camino.

— ¿Nerviosa?

— Mucho

— ¿Hablaste con él?

Se detuvo en el semáforo, esperó el verde y junto a un montón de peatones avanzó para cruzar la calle.

— ¿Con quien? — se hizo la desentendida

— Con Hiro — Habló con sarcasmo — Pues con Dan ¿mencionó algo?

— ¡Nada Alice! ¿Puedes creerlo?, no dijo absolutamente nada, para lo único que llama es para preguntarme si voy a salir y que voy a hacer, con suerte pregunta un como estas. Últimamente está colmando mi paciencia.

Alice rió — ¿Y que querías que te dijera?

Esperó unos segundos, lo dudó — Pues … no sé, algo que no fuera, No debió pasar — Trató de imitar su voz — Lo odio — sentenció

— Ni tu te convences de eso ultimo.

Nuevamente frunció el ceño — Alice tengo que colgar, estoy entrando al café y Hiro esta adentro, Nos vemos.

— De acuerdo, Te quiero — Y colgó

La campanilla que estaba sobre la puerta sonó, y unos ojos cafés la miraron y una perfecta sonrisa apareció en el rostro del castaño que la miraba. Le devolvió la sonrisa y camino animada a la mesa en la que el estaba. El en un acto de caballerosidad se levantó y le besó la mano y un color carmín de adueño de su rostro.

— Te ves linda — la halagó

— Gracias.

Tomo asiento, un chico llegó a su lado para darle la orden, ella prefirió un cappuccino de vainilla con una tarta de fresa, y el un café cargado con acompañado de pie de limón. La conversación que llevaban era amena, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse un poco incomoda y trataba de disimularlo con sonrisas, Hiro le atraía, le gustaba, no mucho pero le gustaba, aún así no se sentía feliz de poder estar en una cita con él.

* * *

Al ver como la puerta se abria, entro rápidamente hecho furia al salón de la sala ignorando al pelinegro que cerraba la puerta con un pequeño enfado.

— Cielos Dan, cada vez estás más atento — Tomó asiento frente al castaño que se cruzaba de brazos

— No estoy de ánimos Shun — frotándose sus cabellos — ¿Has hablado con Alice? Necesito hablar con ella

Shun lo miro desentendido — ¿Alice? ¿Mi Alice?

Dan suspiró — Si, tu Alice, creo que ella sabe, necesito saber donde y con quien está teniendo una cita Runo, no me quiso decir, osea no fue eso, me dijo que saldría y ya me estoy desesperando ¿Tienes algo para beber? — Habló velozmente poniéndose de pie y tomar rumbo a la cocina seguido por el chico de ojos ámbar.

Shun suspiró mas calmado

— Con que de eso se trata, no pues la verdad no ¿Quieres que la llame? — Recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza por parte del castaño mientras bebia una soda.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo que a la vez se movía de un lado a otro.

Escucho como Shun saludaba melosamente, era raro, después de todo el no es el señor expresión, lo dejó pasar, se acercó hasta quedar pegado, literalmente, a la cabeza de su amigo, siendo este ultimo quien lo trataba de empujar para que se alejara.

— Hola linda, ¿bien y tu?, Me alegro, ¿estás en casa?, Amor ¿sabes donde Salio Runo? Lo que pasa es que Dan esta desesperado, como es de celoso y quiere saber donde fue ¡Auch! — Se sobó su costilla golpeada por su amigo y lo miró con rabia, pero luego continuo hablando — Si estoy bien, si fue el, bien le diré — Alejó el celular y tapó el micrófono y se acercó a su amigo — Dice que si sigues golpeándome no te dirá.

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y en un rápido movimiento le quitó el aparato a su amigo y se lo puso en la oreja.

— Alice, por favor, por favor, está enojada conmigo, ni siquiera me dijo donde fue, no seas mala y dime — Hizo una pausa para mostrar su sonrisa victoriosa — Si, conozco ese café ¿Al parque de diversiones? ¿Segura?, Gracias, eres la mejor — Le tiró el telefono a su amigo y salio corriendo de la casa.

* * *

Calculó, ya iban a ser las 7 por lo que su entretenida hora en el café ya debio haber terminado, pensó, así que tomó un bus que lo llevara lo más cerca del parque de Tokio.

Pagó su entrada y se mezcló con el mar de gente que visitaba el lugar, no sabia por donde buscar, pero una cabellera celeste no era difícil de encontrar ¿cierto? Recorrio cada lugar, los servicios de comida, baños, claro solo por fuera, cerca de la montaña rusa y las áreas verdes. Suspiro derrotado y se sentó en unas banca donde podía contemplar la fila para subirse a la gran noria.

Y la vio. Se veía hermosa, estaba esperando en la fila que el hace pocos minutos observaba con frustración, solo había un detalle; que sonreía muy abiertamente mientras el chico de ojos cafés y cabello castaño le hablaba de algo, muy estúpido, a su juicio.

Deseo ser el quien estuviera ahí, a su lado, tomándole el brazo, haciéndola reir, contemplando su bella sonrisa y sobretodo sus ojos, por que le encantaba la forma en que lo volvían loco, aunque el no quisiera reconocerlo.

Se levantó.

* * *

— Espero no te estés aburriendo — Le habló Hiro mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

Ella se la devolvió — Para nada, la estoy pasando muy bien, gracias por traerme — bajó su mirada, no es que lo estuviera pasando mal, si no que no sentía esa emoción de chica adolescente por salir con un chico guapo, si nó que cuando el hablaba, pensaba en Dan, cuando la miraba, pensaba en Dan, en cada puto minuto se imaginaba a Dan, sabia que estaba mal, que vino a una cita con Hiro, no con otra persona, aunque su mente la estuviera engañando nuevamente y era obvio que el no venia caminando hacia donde estaba ella.

— ¿Dan? — Hablo confusa llamando la atención de su acompañante

— ¿Quién es Dan, Runo? — frunció levemente su ceño al ver que la chica no le respondía a su pregunta — ¿Runo? — insistió

— Soy yo — se escuchó una grave voz que hablaba tras él.

Runo lo miro confundida.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Le preguntó luego de que saliera de su trance tratando de aparentar serenidad

— Vine a ver a alguien en especial — Sonrio al ver como Runo se cruzaba de brazos.

Hiro observo y decidió hablar — Si no es mucha molestia, estamos en medio de una chica — habló para que captara su presencia.

Dan lo miró y tocio la boca — Lo siento amigo pero necesito hablar con Runo — acercándose a ella y tomándole la mano en señal de que le siguiera y tratando de ignorar la corriente eléctrica que invadio su cuerpo.

— Que poco galán de tu parte Dan, ella esta conmigo en estos momentos, ¿podrías irte, bien lejos y después, otro dia quizás, hablas con ella? — Separando a Dan y Runo

— Si, si, lo que digas — volvió a tomarla esta vez un poco más fuerte para que reaccionara.

Runo miraba sin saber que hacer bien, arreglar las cosas o que Dan se fuera bien lejos y ella seguir con su cita que de por si, ya estaba arruinada.

— Yo… — se mordio el labio — Hiro, lo siento pero tengo que hablar con él — indicando a Dan quien sonreía triunfante — Volveré dentro de poco.

El castaño de ojos café se revolvió el cabello en forma de expresar su exasperación — Lo siento Runo, o hablas con el aquí, o simplemente me voy.

* * *

— ¡Eres de lo peor! — Gritó a todo pulmón dentro de una cabina de la gran noria

Solo sonrio.

— Lo sé.

Se voleó bruscamente hasta quedar frente a el con los brazos cruzados, se acercó levemente manteniendo la distancia, no podía caer de nuevo.

— Eres detestable, ¡Como se te ocurre interrumpirme! ¡Claro! Solo porque no te di importancia y tenia un compromiso vienes y me lo hechas a perder.

El cambio su expresión de burla a una de seriedad

— Te apuesto a que ni siquiera estabas feliz con él — Se acercó a su lado solo que mirando el hermoso paisaje que tenia a su alrededor — Tenemos que hablar.

Runo se tensó, no quería hablar, por lo menos no ahora, cedería, el ganaría y eso era lo que menos quería, mostrarse débil ante el, ante su mirada, ante su presencia.

— Te odio — Soltó de repente.

Dan sonrio. La tomó de los brazos quedando frente a frente. Su compañera lo miró desafiante y se quedó observándole en silencio como si le indicara que era su turno de hablar

— Sabes que no es verdad — Ella entreabrió sus labios como si quisiera reclamarle pero el no la dejó — ¿Quieres una prueba de ello? Puedo verlo en el brillo de tus ojos, como miras mis labios sin que yo me percate y en la forma en como dejaste que ese imbécil se fuera de tu lado solo para alcanzarme. Si no es así, entonces niégalo.

Se quedó en silencio. Como odiaba que el la conociera tan bien y que tuviera la jodida razón, Hiro se fue al verla dudar y ella no hizo nada al respecto y corrio para alcanzar a Dan que al verla sin hacer nada avanzó dejandola sola, ¡Joder!, si tan solo se hubiera quedado con Hiro y lo hubiese mandado a la mierda en ese instante no estaría en esa incomoda situación. Estaba a punto de quebrarse y no tenia ganas de hacerlo delante de él.

Tomo aire y rompió el incomodo silencio — Dijiste que no debio pasar — agacho su mirada para que no viera como sus ojos se llenaban de espesas lagrimas.

Dan la miró, y al verla así, abatida y a punto de llorar por su culpa le produjo la sensación de sentirse como la peor de las basuras — No sabes cuanto me arrepiento

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla hasta perderse en el oscuro suelo. Ni siquiera se percató en que momento estaban el la cúspide de la noria y se detenia por unos minutos como lo hacia habitualmente. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos al escucharlo arrepentirse que podía sentir como su corazón se rompia.

Junto un poco de valor y se limpio el rostro pero sin levantar la mirada — Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Habló con un hilillo de voz.

Dan sonrio, sabia que Runo se lo tomó por otro lado. Se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente. Acaricio su mejilla y limpio las lagrimas que volvían a caer por sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Le beso la frente, luego las mejillas y la comisura de os labios.

—No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberte dicho eso ese dia, y despúes largarme.

Tomo su rostro y la besó, acaricio sus suaves labios con los suyos disfrutando el contacto, Runo se acerco mas a el para intensificar el beso. Sus bocas se unieron nuevamente, Dan entreabrió sus labios, como la ultima vez, ella respondió, como la ultima vez, acaricio deliciosamente su lengua y recorriendo cada rincón. Runo estaba que caía, subio sus manos hasta el cuello de Dan y acaricio sus cabellos con sus finos dedos.

El contacto se rompió y ambos sonrieron, el deposito pequeños besos alrededor de su rostro y finalizo en sus labios.

La puerta de la cabina se abrio de repente y se dieron cuenta de como la pareja que estaba por entrar los miraban con un gesto de gracia y confusión, ellos solo se sonrojaron. Entrelazaron sus manos y salieron del lugar.

— Y así decias que me odiabas — Habló sarcástico cuando iban de camino. Se posiciono tras ella y a abrazó por la cintura depositando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y aspiraba su dulce aroma.

— Si te odie, lo reconozco, pero solo un poquito —sonrió ante las pequeñas cosquillas que le hacían las pestañas de Dan en esa zona.

— ¿Ya nunca más, cierto?

—Solo, si no sales huyendo después de cada vez que me besas.

* * *

**Notas de Autora :**

Hoooooli ^^ ¿Cuantos meses? uf, muchos, la verdad, hace mil que no me pasaba por aquí y ayer ingresé al Fandom de Bakugan y como siempre, muy pocas historias de una de mis parejas favoritas. Y me llegó la inspiracion. Aquí está el resultado e.e

Se supone que deberia estar escribiendo mi ensayo, estudiar trigonometria, leer _Eligi vivir_ aw *-* Y estudiar hacerca de constantino, pero pueden esperar ñeeeee.

Y eso, espero que disfruen la lectura y les guste, lo hice con todo mi amor e inspiracion. Por cierto - _publicidad barata xD_ - tambien me doy el tiempo de editar mi Fic Tu y Yo a 3MSC, ojalá pasen a darse una vueltecita por ahí.

En Fin, como dice el sabio German Garmendia ^^ Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, como ya saben, con eso soy feliz.

Cuidence muuucho (L)

_**Les quiere Shioow.-**_


End file.
